


My Type

by Line0402



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Line0402/pseuds/Line0402
Summary: Hyunwoo confesses to you while you're both drunk.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Kudos: 1





	My Type

Shownu was sitting on his bed with his back on the headrest reading a book when he heard the door close. You two met in your senior year in high school. You were the genius student who had skipped two grades. Almost everyone ignored you for being a “child”, or too “precocious”. You had a group project and the rest is history. You’ve been best friends ever since so of course you had his apartment’s passcode.

"Aish, this girl" He said getting up from the bed annoyed. He was making his way out of the room when he noticed you with tear filled eyes and a suitcase. “Wha...” He said while freezing on the spot. You were sobbing and ran to hug him. At first he was a bit startled, but as he noticed you started crying he wrapped his arms around you. When you had calmed down he took you to the living room while he went to the kitchen and made some tea for you. "Are you feeling better now?" He said as he handed you a cup with tea. You only nodded and smiled a little. "Then you should go home" "Do I have to?" You asked while pouting. "Yes" He answered while mimicking your gesture.

You were about to get up and leave when you saw the door open. "Hyunwoo-ah" She stopped on her tracks. "Oh, I didn't know you were here, Y/n. You said you were alone" She said a bit surprised.

"Is this why you wanted me to go home?" You asked. “Ae-Ri, you… you didn’t say you’d come” Said Shownu clearly nervous. “I didn’t expect you to be with another woman making her cry. By the way, what was going on? Was he dumping you, Y/n? Then I’ll leave you to it” Said Ae-Ri. “Yaah, I didn’t make her cry” Answered Shownu and took a sip from his tea. “Then I guess you weren’t getting dumped” She said. “Why would I be getting dumped? We’re just friends” You answered. “Oh yeah, definitely. Well, since you weren’t getting dumped, why don’t the three of us drink together?” She said shaking the wine bottle on her hand. “The three of us?” Asked Shownu. “Can’t we?” She asked back. “Y/n should go. It’s late” Shownu suggested. “Really? I’ll appreciate it then.” To say Ae-Ri was making you jealous was an understatement. And to see Shownu also trying to get rid of you did nothing more than fuel the jealousy inside you. “No, it’s still early. Let’s drink wine together.” You answered.

You and Ae-Ri walked to the dining table and sat across each other.

"Ok, this is how it's going to work. We'll drink a little and go separate ways." Said Shownu setting three wine glasses and some snacks on the table. "Agreed?" He asked and you both nodded. Then he sat down next to Ae-Ri. "See Y/n, Shownu sat next to me" She said being cocky. "Let's drink." You answered while trying to open the bottle. "Let me do it. Give it to me." Shownu said after seeing you struggling with the corkscrew. "Hyunwoo is so sweet, isn't he? He's thoughtful nice and good-looking. He's even good at sports." "Yaah, why would you say that with me sitting next to you?”He said giving you an awkward smile. “Sometimes it’s annoying that he’s too quiet, but I find it very sexy” She said grabbing Shownu’s arm. “Sexy? Stop it.” Said Shownu pouring the wine on the glasses. “We’re fighting over you, in case you haven’t noticed” Said Ae-Ri. “Stop joking around. Enough.” Answered a flustered Shownu. “I’m serious. Y/n don’t you think we make a better couple?” “God, damn it. If only I was a bit shorter.” Shownu laughed and you glared at him. Now it’s your time for revenge. “Right! His first love. Is that you?” You pointed at Ae-Ri. Shownu choked on his wine. “I guess it’s her. Is she the one who rejected you? I see” You said grinning. “The incident from college?” Ae-Ri asked a bit confused. “Don’t tell her. Shush.” “What is it? What is it that you two know and I don’t? You’re making me curious.” You pleaded.

“Then you should tell me something you two know, but I don’t. How far have you two gone?” “Aishhh, what are you asking?” Shownu replied. “I’m just curious. When did your taste change so… abruptly?” Is she implying that I’m not Shownu’s type? “You know, I wasn’t going to say this. We’ve actually slept together… like a lot of times” In that moment Shownu almost spat his wine. “Ah, I guess you just slept then” Shownu nodded. “Really? I guess it’s true.” You all kept drinking in silence for some time.

After some time you were all a little tipsy and Ae-Ri blurted. “How can a man and a woman sleep together and do nothing else? Several times at that?” “It’s because we’re friends” Said Shownu. “Yeah, sure. You can’t actually expect me to believe that you have never felt something… anything for one another” “Ae-Ri-ssi…” You said.

“Ae-Ri-ssi? Ae-Ri-ssi? Yaah Y/n, it’s Ae-Ri unnie or just unnie. I’m older than you, aigoo.” “But you’re only two years older, and so is Hyunwoo and I don’t call him oppa” You refuted. “I bet he’d like that” She whispered and Shownu blushed. “I’m sorry what was that?” You asked as you didn’t understand. “I was saying that Hyunwoo is your best friend so he might be ok with it, but we’ve seen each other 3-4 times at most? Maybe when we get to know each other better, for now I’ll be unnie.” She said. “Sorry unnie.” You apologized and thanked that she got distracted and forgot her question. “It’s ok, but you won’t get away with diverting the topic. Now, I want you two to be completely honest with me here, if you’re not I’ll kick both your asses. Besides, by the time we’re done with the beers and soju there’s no way you’ll remember anything we talked about today.” She said pointing to the bottle and cans that she had gotten out of the fridge not long ago when you ran out of wine.

“Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first?” You were kinda drunk as you three had already downed half a bottle of soju. But still, there was no way you’d share your feelings first, not without knowing how Shownu felt. “1…2……3!… Yayyy I won!” Shownu exclaimed clapping like a little kid. Yep, he’s definitely drunk. "2 out of 3?" You played again and this time you won. "Last one. 1, 2, 3!” He counted and you closed your eyes. You didn’t want to see the moment you lost because with your luck you’ll definitely lose. “Aish, ok I’ll go first” You opened your eyes and saw Shownu with his hand on a fist while you had put out paper, which meant you won. It was impossible, you had never, in the 5 years you’ve known each other, won against Shownu on the last round. Still, you didn’t think too hard about it because it meant you were safe for a little longer. Shownu poured a full glass of soju and drank it as if his life depended on it. As if he was seeking encouragement from the beverage.

“I…” Shownu said. “You…?” Asked Ae-Ri. “I…liiiiiike…” And he fell asleep face down on the table. “Aish, why would he gulp down that glass of soju.” You said slightly annoyed at the fact that your empathy won’t let you leave him sleeping there. You struggled for a bit trying to help him to his bed, but realized that you wouldn't be able to do it alone. "Unnie..." You said nudging Ae-Ri. "What?" She answered uninterested. "Unnie, can you please help me take Hyunwoo to his bed?" You said putting on your best puppy face. "Okay, I'll help you. Aigoo, why is he so heavy?" She exclaimed. “Hyunwoo… Nunu, you’ve got to help us here, please try to walk, we’re not far from bed.” You pleaded softly as you both took Shownu’s arms and helped him up. After some struggle you somehow managed to get him in his bed. “Thank you Unnie, you should go home now, it’s pretty late. Can I call you a driver? Or a taxi?” You offered. All that struggle had sobered you up and now you were worried about Ae-Ri. “Don’t worry, I had already requested one. Thanks anyway. What about you? Are you sleeping over?” She asked curious. “Yes, I can’t go home drunk after what happened this afternoon, please text me as soon as you get home.” “Ok, I’ll leave then. My taxi is here.” She said and left.

“Hyunwoo…” You tried to wake him up. He grunted and turned. “Nunu… I’m taking your jacket off, I need you to sit for a moment.” You said. He nodded and you helped him sit and take his jacket off. “Y/n” He said grabbing your arm. “What is it? Are you ok? Do you want to throw up?” You asked worried. “Yes, I’m okay. I mean besides being drunk, like really drunk.” He replied. “Then what is it?” “I-I want to tell you something. And I need to do it now so I can blame it on the alcohol and we can both pretend it never happened.” He muttered. “Okay, I’m listening” You answered a bit uneasy. “I like you” “Awee, I like you too” You replied, unaware of what was going on. “No, Y/n. I like you. Like in an I’d like to date you way.” He said hiding against his pillow. “So you decided to answer Ae-Ri’s question right now? Let’s go to sleep now and later you can confess to me again, okay? I can’t deal with a drunk confession being as wasted as I am and I need you to be sober to deal with the aftermath.” You answered and laid down next to him, only to notice he was already asleep. “Aigoo, what am I going to do with you?” You shifted on the bed for a bit and fell asleep.

You woke up with a headache so you went straight to the kitchen to drink some water. There you found Shownu looking for something. “Morniiiing, did you sleep well? What are you looking for?” You asked startling him. “Oh! Good morning Y/n, yes I slept like I baby. I have a bit of a headache though, so I was looking for some medicine.” “I have a headache too.” You said pouring some water. “Should we make some hangover soup?” He said opening the fridge. “Sure, do you need help?” “Could you please dice the beef?” He instructed while cutting the vegetables. “Sure. Anything else I can help with?” You asked. “Yes. I need to talk to you about something. But first let’s finish the soup, I need your undivided attention.” You kept chopping the beef and passed it to Shownu. He put it on the pot alongside the vegetables and waited for it to cook. When the soup was ready he served it and you both ate in silence.

“Ok, now I’m going to need you to put all your attention in me.” He spoke as he noticed you were both done. As soon as he uttered those words you knew he remembered everything you talked about last night. “Y/n, I like you. And before you say anything, I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way and I hope nothing changes. I don’t want to lose my best friend.” He said blushing. “Nunu, I promise you won’t lose me. But I can’t promise you that things won’t change between us.” He looked at you confused. “What do you mean?… Please let’s forget I ever said anything and act like nothing happened.” He pleaded panicking. “Hyunwoo, calm down.” “How can you ask me that? Life gave me a second chance yesterday and I just had to waste it. Aish, me and my big mouth. Pabo, pabo, Hyunwoo.” He said while slapping himself. You grabbed his hand.

“Hyunwoo stop! I like you too.” You said intertwining your fingers with his. “Really?” He asked incredulous. “Yes. I mean how could I not?” “But I’m not even your type.” Shownu was confused. “So what’s my type then?” You inquired. “First of all you like tall guys…” “What, like you’re short?” “Well, no but you’ve always dated these almost 2 meters giants so I just assumed...” “Well, you assumed wrong. I do like my men tall but, since I’m tall myself, the height difference doesn’t have to be a lot, they just have to be taller than me. It was just a huge coincidence.” “You like sociable talkative guys with double eyelids.” “What? Are you for real?” You asked surprised by the lack of confidence. Shownu always struck you as the guy who wasn’t a narcissist but had a pretty high self-esteem. “Yes, all the guys you have dated had double eyelids and were probably acquainted with half of Seoul” He said. “How does being social have anything to do with having double eyelids.” “I don’t know, I’m just stating the facts.” “I see… So your conclusion is that you can’t be my type because you’re not like the people I’ve dated? Have you ever thought why I broke up with them?” “Hmm, no. But still, you don’t seem bothered by that kind of guys, you always date them.” He shrugged.

“You are so wrong my dear Hyunwoo, so so wrong. Because, you see… You’re just _**my type**_. The reason I broke up with all of them is because of you. Because I wanted them so badly to be like you, I would be so disappointed when I realized that they’d never be.” “Why did you never tell me?” “Because I wasn’t your type, and I don’t blame you. How could I? I was your tall best friend. Your younger tall best friend. Nothing like those short cute noonas you dated.” “Hey, you know I don’t mind you being tall. You also know that I don’t focus on things such as age.” “So you would date a minor?” You asked jokingly. “Aish, you know that’s not what I meant. What I meant is that I focus more on how a person behaves and interacts with others rather than minding if they’re older or younger, or if they’re tall or short. And you little missy are one of the best human beings I know. You’re kind, you’re loyal, you treat people with fairness and you’ve got so much love to give to everyone around you. That’s why you’re exactly _**my type**_.” He said looking into your eyes.

“I have 2 questions” You said. “Go ahead.” He replied and gestured for you to go on. “You let me win rock, paper, scissors, right?” “You knew?” “I have never, and I really mean never in the 5 years we’ve known each other, won the last round on rock, paper, scissors against you.” You emphasized. “You’re really predictable when it comes to it, to be fair. What’s the second?” He asked. “Does this mean we’re dating?” “Only if you want to.” He answered. You ran to the room and came back with your cellphone. “What are you doing?” “Oh, I’m just texting Ae-Ri unnie that she can no longer flirt with you since you’re mine now.” You answered unlocking your phone. He laughed and hugged you because that was answer enough for him.


End file.
